Fetch!
by Twi-kun
Summary: Larxene asks Demyx to find her phone that she lent to Zexion. It goes into wierd scenes, told AkuRoku, and mentioned LuxDem, but is really LarxDem in the end.


Demyx and Larxene sat together awkwardly for a moment, or rather Demyx felt awkward while Larxene read a book. "Hey," she said looking up. "Mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure…"

"Go get my camera phone back from Zexion. He borrowed it to take some picture and still hasn't returned it. I would go ask him for it, but I just don't think I could do it. He'd look at me with that eye and whimper. You can handle it, right?"

"Sure!" Demyx exclaimed. So off he went, out of the room and over to Zexion who was in the lower levels of the Castle and into the gym that had been granted to Lexaeus. Zexion like to read in there just to have an intelligent Nobody to talk to during breaks. "Hey Zexion," Demyx said seeing the two. He sat on a weight lifting machine and smiled at Zexion. "Have you by any chance got Larxene's phone?"

Zexion looked up and folded his book. "Haven't seen it for days. I lent it to Lex here."

"And I gave it to Axel. He said he wanted it for Roxas."

Demyx sighed and smiled. "Alright! Thanks!" He left the room and headed back up a few flights of stairs. He reached Axel's room and without knocking entered. "Axel!"

He stopped and immediately laughed at Axel who was underneath a topless Roxas. They were blushing madly and Roxas rolled off the shirtless and pantless red head in his boxers. Demyx fell back a few steps laughing so hard then he calmed down, wiping a tear from his left eye. Chuckling a bit more he managed to speak. "Either of you know where Larxene's phone is?"

Axel glared at him and Roxas reddened further. "No!" they stated firmly. "Now knock before interrupting!"

Demyx left and closed the door, glad to see his friends had gotten over their love confusion… and into bed together. He continued walking until he realized he had no more leads as to who could have it. He grinned mischievously and ran down the corridor to Luxord's room.

"Hey, Lux—what the hell?" He was playing cards with Xigbar and there lay all their weapons, including a blue instrument. "Why my sitar?" he cried out.

"Hmm, hold up. I have something you might want… oh drat. I lost that hand… I blame you Demyx. Meaning you don't get it."

"What was it?"

"Larxene's phone… her camera phone has a lot of unique pictures… you might be interested in them."

"Why… me? Aren't they hers?"

"She got others to take them though," Luxord said placing his hand and cards down and pulled out a phone. He held it and simply took a picture of a stunned blonde. "Adding to the collection… now get over here."

Demyx trod over and dripped as Xigbar extended a hand to hit Demyx on the legs. Demyx glared at the grinning man and then squatted down beside Luxord. "Let me have the phone, Luxord."

Luxord flipped the phone open and showed Demyx the background picture. "Guess who took it?"

Demyx reddened as he saw himself lying with his top off with his head on Luxord's chest. "You got someone to capture us?!"

"Larxene did. Zexion took it. Then… Lexaeus took this," he explained showing a picture of Demyx fresh out of the shower. "And this one was by Axel." The last picture contained a completely nude Demyx causing the blonde to go bright red. Luxord adjusted himself and smiled as he looked at it. "I might have to beg her for a copy of that one."

Demyx slapped Luxord on the back of the head and grabbed the phone. "How the hell do I delete them?"

Luxord frowned. "If you hadn't have hit I might have told you…"

Xigbar chuckled and then he grabbed hold of Demyx and pulled him into his lap. "You delete them like this…" he spoke and instructed Demyx how to delete the nude one.

Luxord growled. "Off with you Demyx, let Xigbar and I return to the game."

Demyx leapt up and out of the other male's lap and skipped out of the room deleting the pictures as he went. Little did he know, there was more where that came from, so after he finished with the three, he closed it and walked back into Larxene's waiting place. He tossed her the phone and smiled. "Yea, spying on me through others. Sneaky, Larxene."

She reddened and cursed Luxord under her breath so that Demyx didn't hear. She flipped it open and saw that her background had been deleted. "And that was a nice picture from what Zexion described. How'd a weirdo like you get it deleted?"

"Xigbar. Never underestimate the power of a crush!" Demyx exclaimed, waving a finger at Larxene as he spoke. "Haha! But really now, why didn't you just take them yourself?" he asked curiously.

"Never underestimate the power of a crush, Demyx. Love makes you do weird things."

The blonde blushed. "You said love… and about me? But you firmly believe we don't have hearts!"

"I have a mind and it's focused on you." She rose from her seat and winked. "Don't think about it too hard though. I know you don't return the thoughts."

Demyx smiled. "You never know."


End file.
